Baseball games at all levels of play, from professional to amateur, are regulated by multiple human umpires who occupy the field of play at various locations. The home plate umpire is the most integrated within the game, responsible for ruling in on every single taken pitch. At high levels of play, the home plate umpire's main responsibilities are extremely difficult to fulfill with near-perfect accuracy—calling strikes, balls, check swings and foul tips.